


Arcangelo Corelli Sonata in G minor Op. 5 No. 5

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: !!! adoan too, Gen, Post-Graduation, also also violin koga yes, i planned with madakoga but them as friends could work, i think. that's all, i'll move to the madakoga tag soon, postgrad undead, yes with the agencies, you can see the ships if you squint your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on all the years Kaoru have known Koga, he never took the him as someone willing to end the practices early and be the first one to leave the studio. It’s not as if the rest of Undead found this new attitude weird, and Rei even said that maybe Koga’s already seeing someone, although he knows that the probability might be low. After all, Koga never  once mentioned about liking another person in a way that he’d get a relationship to, and if he did get interested in someone in their agency would find out about it sooner or later.





	Arcangelo Corelli Sonata in G minor Op. 5 No. 5

Based on all the years Kaoru have known Koga, he never took the him as someone willing to end the practices early and be the first one to leave the studio. It’s not as if the rest of Undead found this new attitude weird, and Rei even said that maybe Koga’s already seeing someone, although he knows that the probability might be low. After all, Koga never once mentioned about liking another person in a way that he’d get a relationship to, and if he did get interested in someone in their agency would find out about it sooner or later.

Other than that, he’s been getting texts from a previous classmate back when they’re third years about an instrument he never played before: the violin. Kaoru is well aware that Mikejima Madara can play the violin wonderfully, but lately all that Madara’s sending him messages that say that he has a new student who immediately excelled in this instrument, and he refuses to believe any of it. 

One because even playing the violin and mastering the basics in a short amount of time sounds impossible, even Rei agrees with it. 

He did not believe it until Madara sends him an mp3 recording late at night a few days later. Madara did mention that this is the student he’s teaching, who he also loves to treat to yakitori every other night after practices. Kaoru immediately reached for his bag’s front pocket to get his earphones and plugged it into his phone almost instantly before clicking play. If the sound that came out from this is horrible, at least only he can hear it and not interrupt Adonis who’s currently having a chat with Anzu.

He braced himself incase he hears an awful melody, but instead got slapped with a sound so heavy, so full of emotion.

Kaoru couldn’t tell if this is an original piece or not (he’d probably try to ask Rei later) but whoever this student is, they’re really good considering that according to Madara, they only started playing a few months ago. 

He immediately opened his messaging app and went to Madara and his chat, demanding to know who this student of his is. Kaoru got a reply back almost as fast as he typed his message before and his heart dropped.

_ You’ll have to see him yourself, Kaoru-san _ _ ☆ _

_ Tomorrow, maybe? Akiraka-san says he’s ready to perform in front of people!!! Bring Undead with you!!! To the New Dimension music studio!!! _

_ I’ll piano :3 _

Akiraka? The name doesn’t exactly ring a bell to Kaoru, so maybe the student’s just some random guy or one of the producers from New Dimension. He did not know what time he fell asleep, but he did know that he fell asleep listening to their piece.

Rehearsals next day went by quickly, with Akatsuki joining them since they’re available while Ra*bits have another interview for the day. Kaoru kept glancing at Koga’s direction for reasons even he does not know, and had to mentally give himself a slap to stop watching him drink from a bottle.

“Oi, you, Hakaze-senpai. Ya got a problem for me?” The boy asked halfway across the room that everyone else might’ve heard him, but they give them their privacy as Koga approached him. Despite the harsh tone that he held even before, there’s nothing but pure curiosity on his face. 

“Nothing, Koga-kun! Don’t mind, don’t mind~” 

“You’ve been staring at me for a few minutes.”

“Eh~! For Koga-kun to accuse me of such crimes!” Kaoru feigned a gasp, but when none of that took effect on Koga he just shrugged the statement off. He didn’t really expect the boy to react, and with how long they’ve known each other things such as these don’t hurt anymore. “By the way, Koga-kun, are you free later?”

He saw Koga look at him closely as he narrowed his eyes. “Ya askin’ me on a date or somethin’?” A smile cracked on Koga’s voice face as he noticed Kaoru’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink. “Just joking, I know you’re loyal to your _ Shinkai-kyun~ _ according to Adonis. So, what’s up?”

“Ah, you see, Madara-kun said to invite Undead later to go to his agency’s music studio.” he explained, head resting on his chin as he did so. “He wanted to show off his new student’s violin skills. Do you think you could come?”

Kaoru saw the expression on Koga’s face changed a bit, scowling and muttered a string of cusses that even Rei would have to call him out before nodding to the invitation. “I’ll try to come and join later, but ya want me to tell Adonis and Sakuma-senpai too?”

“If you don’t mind, please do.”

-

Practices that day soon ended with Koga accidentally inviting Keito too since he insists to come and see (perhaps maybe he wants to see his previous classmate too, Kaoru can’t be so sure). Rei and Keito already told their roommates that they would return later than expected, and since Kaoru and Adonis shared a room they just carried the keys with them. 

Koga can’t be seen anywhere, but Adonis said that he’d catch up to them later. Not that Kaoru needed that reminder for Koga already told him already a while ago. 

They just traveled using one car, and without Koga, Adonis got assigned to be today’s driver. It’s always Koga who volunteers to drive, and they couldn’t exactly say that having Koga take the wheel makes them feel as relaxed as when Adonis drives. Having Adonis as the driver is a change; the vehicle sounds so quiet compared to when Koga drives.

The first thing they noticed was the big agency logo on their building’s lobby. They had one too, and they all collectively agreed to like their logo because it looks neat, but seeing that first before acknowledging the presence of Mikejima Madara is new. 

“Kaoru-saaan! You made it!”

“Mikejima, do you really need to be loud even at your agency’s lobby?”

“Eh-! Keito-san here’s too? Come give Mama a hug ☆!” Madara walked past Kaoru and stopped only once he’s in front of Keito, who’s looking at him warily. “I didn’t expect Keito-san to be here too! Did Kaoru-san invite you too?”

“Koga did.” Rei answered for him, done looking around the lobby to look at Madara. He has his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. “I haven’t met up with my Koga for the past few months after rehearsals, and I was overjoyed when he invited Hasumi-kun and I here. Speaking of him, have you seen him?”

“Koga did say that he’d catch up with us later. Maybe you’ve seen him anywhere, Buchou?” Adonis added, eyes only showing the right amount of curiosity and uncertainty that makes Kaoru question if Adonis now trusts Madara.

Madara looked surprise now, for once, with his wide eyes that instantly made him look vulnerable, before it switched to pure glee that it looks like he’s having a hard time keeping a straight face.

At least Kaoru’s not the only one who looked confused, that itself is a relief. 

“Did Akiraka-san not..? I suppose not, knowing that boy~” The look on Madara's face set something off to Kaoru, and bit back a comment about him looking scary. 

"Now come on, come on~ Akiraka-san's not gonna wait for us long~" 

-

“So you guys really came? Thought Mikejima-senpai’s just kidding about inviting you guys and pulled Hakaze-senpai with it.” Koga spoke up, his tone full of surprise matching his raised eyebrows but his eyes never showed any emotion whatsoever. That or the lighting in the music studio is just so dim.

Koga looks so.. out of place. With the usual style of Koga just wearing any jacket over a t-shirt and the black pants plus the violin that he must've playing earlier, he doesn't really look like he belongs here. According to what Kaoru had seen on other violinists, they are commonly relaxed and composed, and radiates that certain kind of quiet aura that makes everything around them peaceful. Koga looks decent enough, but his clothing style doesn't match the instrument in his hand.

That doesn't still make up for the fact that Koga playing the violin surprises Kaoru. It seemed that only Rei isn't surprised at this at all, and more amused with how his eyes gleam. Keito's reaction might be the most hilarious; Kaoru have never seen his eyes that wide before except that picture one of his classmates sent him with Izumi, Wataru and Keito inside a box.

Adonis's expression look cute enough, his eyes widening a bit before returning back to its normal size and smiling as if he is a proud parent of the boy about to show his skills. Pity that Kaoru doesn't have his phone right now when he could've easily took a picture of this Adonis and send it to his girlfriend.

Mikejima caught up with them soon, locking the door behind him as he faced Koga. "Akiraka-san, are you ready?"

"Wait, 'Akirakara'?" Kaoru piped up, confused. "Koga-kun's 'Akirakara-san'?!"

"Hakaze-senpai if you call me that I won't let you see Leon nor his family ever again." Koga threatened before raising up his violin and placed it on his shoulder. Kaoru could swear he heard Rei whistled a bit. He noticed the lights go dim on their side while the brightness on Koga's is high where everyone could see his every move. There are sweat glistening his forehead right now, and his shirt looks a bit crumpled on the end. Everyone could see him take a deep breath, place the bow on the strings, and play the first note.

"Nope, not yet, Akirakara-san!" Shouted Madara as they all turned to him, pouting with his hands on his hips. Koga did stop with hand barely ready to change the note as he frowned at the older musician. They watched him walk to Koga's direction and sit on the stool they would have never noticed if Madara didn't sit there after removing the cover for the electric piano keyboard. Madara powered on the keyboard and tried a few keys before smiling at Koga. "You forgot your piano accompaniment."

"Ah, sorry for that." And just like that, they started once again. The piece is similar to what Madara sent him the day before, so this must be what they've been practicing for a while now. He heard Rei mutter the name of the piece somewhere in the back, but Kaoru's focus is not there now. The impact's not as big as the recording yesterday, for one, but it's still there.

Kaoru could also see how Madara's handling performing this piece with Koga. He's just playing the piano accompaniment, but even his playing left as much impact as Koga's violin. He also takes note at how soft Madara's keys sounded at first, but one their performance lasts it gets more and more louder, and somehow the sound of Koga's violin is still louder/as loud as Madara's piano.

The performance ended without them knowing it. Kaoru doesn't know how the others reacted, but he is amazed at what he just heard just a few seconds ago. The violin recording yesterday now sounds full with its piano accompaniment, despite only knowing the basics he learned back in high school. The melody sounds good, too, Kaoru now considers asking Rei about the piece's title for him to listen later. 

None of them gave the two claps, however. For Kaoru's part, he physically can't for he still feels stunned by the performance. Koga and Madara's performance can't be compared to the professionals out there, but it still sounds amazing. He only got snapped back to reality by Madara patting him on the back, a satisfied grin on his face. 

"How is that? Didn't I tell you that Akirakara-san's violin skill is just sooo admirable? I think I can see why Rei-san made him his favorite ☆"

"Mikejima-kun, I don't play favorites when it comes to my dear children." Rei spoke up, his lips pouting a bit in protest. "Each and every one of my dear children have their own special talents! Choosing a favorite among all of them is a cruel act that should be punished by god."

"Koga, you did well." Adonis said once he saw Koga got near them, giving Koga the same pat on the back as Madara gave Kaoru. Koga could only muster a smirk and a "Of course I did." before asking where would they eat dinner tonight. 

"I mean, shouldn't we, like, eat outside together for once? I'm starving for that yakitori shop, and ya can call your buddies in Akatsuki and Ra*bits so we can all eat together."

"Including Mikejima?" Keito asked, head tilting to the side as he motioned for the mentioned idol. "I mean, he's in a different agency with a different manager. Do you think their manager would allow him?"

"He would, he would ♪ He and I are wa~ay close. I could easily tell him that I'm just out with friends and all."

"Now who's ready for some grilled chicken?"


End file.
